Eurazinė cyplė
|tekstas1=|plotis=260|align=right|la=Anas penelope|video=}} , plaukiojančių ančių (Anas) genties paukščių rūšis. Išvaizda Ši antis yra 42-52 cm ilgio, 71-80 cm ilgio sparnų, ir 500-1,073g svorio. Vyriškos lyties yra pilkos spalvos iš šonų ir nugaros, taip pat, baltomis dėmelėmis ant viršutinių sparnų. Moteriškos lyties yra šviesiai rudos spalvos, su šviesesnės spalvos plunksnomis. Biologija Eurazijos Cyplė mėgsta pelkes, tokias kaip drėgnas pievas arba su šiek tiek aukštesnė augalija pelkes. Mityba Šios rūšies antys vegetarės ir minta lapų, sėklų, stiebų ir šaknų svogūnėliais, taip pat, tvenkinių piktžolėmis, smulkiomis žolėmis. Paplitimas Aptinkama šalyse: Afganistane, Airijoje, Austrijoje, Azerbaidžane, Belgijoje, Britų Mergelės salose, Butane, Danijoje, Egipte, Estijoje, Etiopijoje, Fareruose, Filipinuose, Graikijoje, Haityje, Honkonge, Indijoje, Irane, Islandijoje, Ispanijoje, Italijoje, Izraelyje, Japonijoje, Jungtinėje Karalystėje, Jungtinėse Amerikos Valstijose, Jungtiniuose Arabų Emyratuose, Kanadoje, Kazachijoje, Kenijoje, Kinijoje, Kiribatyje, Latvijoje, Lenkijoje, Lietuvoje, Liuksemburge, Maroke, Martinikoje, Meksikoje, Nepale, Nyderlanduose, Norvegijoje, Pakistane, Palestinoje, Pietų Korėjoje, Portugalijoje, Prancūzijoje, Puerto Rike, Rumunijoje, Rusijoje, Slovėnijoje, Sudane, Suomijoje, Šiaurės Korėjoje, Švedijoje, Šveicarijoje, Taivane, Turkijoje, Ugandoje, Uzbekijoje, Vengrijoje, Vietname, Vokietijoje. Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Anas penelope Linnaeus, 1758. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-18) * Syst.Nat.ed.10 p.126 * * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * Brown, L.H., E.K. Urban & K. Newman (1982). The Birds of Africa, Volume I. Academic Press, London. Žr. * Muller, Y. (2004). Faune et flore du littoral du Nord, du Pas-de-Calais et de la Belgique: inventaire. fauna and flora of the Nord, Pas-de-Calais and Belgium: inventory. Commission Régionale de Biologie Région Nord Pas-de-Calais: France. 307 pp. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Anas penelope. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos